


Heart of Darkness

by SarahMin96



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMin96/pseuds/SarahMin96
Summary: This is the origin story of Harleen and Jerome mixed with Edward Nygma. More will be added to the description later.
Relationships: Edward Nygma x Reader, Jerome Valeska x Reader, jeremiah valeska x reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Finding The Body

Harleen's hand was holding the knife that just ended her now ex-boyfriend's life. A chapter of abuse coming to an unfortunate end. She knew that she had to hide the body and find some way to make it seem like Zach left in the middle of the night to join the real world. She had had enough of the threats and pain. Jerome and her had promised that they would find a way away from all of this.  
  
It took her a few moments to notice that the door had already opened, revealing the crime scene to whomever opened the door. However, she had remained rather calm as she turned around, knife still in hand. When she saw that it was Jerome, she couldn't help but to feel the tears that she had been holding back, start to fall down her cheeks. "He threatened to kill you. I don't know what came over me. I just, I got so mad...I couldn’t stop myself.”  
  
The knife dropped to the floor as her hands were shaking and within a matter of seconds, Jerome's arms were around her, holding her close to him. He had already seen the marks that Zach had left on her face from earlier that night. The bruises on her arms where Zach had held her against her will. "It's over. Everything is over. We can leave. Tonight, get far away from here. Just you and me." He whispers into her ear.  
  
It took Harleen a few moments as she listened to Jerome's words. "What about your mother, she will send people looking for you. She won't let us be together." She wiped her eyes as his hands cupped her cheeks. "I have everything taken care of but we need to leave now. Go get your things and I will clean this up. Meet me by my trailer in a few minutes and we can get out of here."  
  
When Harleen finally took her eyes off of Jerome's face, she realized that he was covered in blood as well. "What happened to you? Is this your-" Jerome cut her off words, "My mother is dead. I killed her and hid the body. I plan on doing the same with him. Once I dispose of it we will leave." He gestures to the dead male behind her.  
  
His eyes turn back to her and in her eyes, he could see that there was no remorse in her eyes much like there was none in his own about what he had done. "Go Harleen, I will meet you in a few minutes." He reassures her. "Don't take too long. I will be waiting for you Jer." She gives him a kiss on the lips before departing and cleaning up in her trailer.  
  
The entire time she couldn't help but to think about how his lips finally felt against hers. She had burned the clothes that were soaked in blood before changing and bringing her things back to Jerome's trailer. 

Upon arriving at the trailer, she noticed that Jerome had already cleaned himself up. He welcomed her into the trailer where he was still packing his things. “Jer…” Harleen starts before Jerome starts speaking, almost as if not hearing her. “I am almost done packing. There is a car that will meet us outside the gate and it will take us to a safe house.” 

“Jer…” She tries again before hearing him continuing. “Once we get to the safe house, we will both be free from this horrible place.” Jerome finished packing and picked up his suitcase. 

“Jer.” She says again before taking his hand and turning him to face her. Her lips molding against his own. All the pent up sexual frustration that had been building between them ever since they met was starting to surface with all the adrenaline running through both of their bodies.


	2. Having An Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just hot ass smut between Harley and Jerome.

His hands went to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. The feeling that shot through her body when his fingers brushed against her bare hip caused a shiver of pleasure to pass through her. It was evident how her body was reacting to him and the same went for Jerome. Harleen could feel the bulge growing against her lower regions causing a heat to rush between her legs.   
She deepened the kiss between them and a small moan escaped her lips as she felt one of his hands coming up to her neck and giving it a gentle squeeze. His body pressed her against the nearby wall as he kissed her back just as passionately. Her fingers moved between them as they made quick work of his pants and slipped beneath the waistband.   
Feeling Jerome’s length in her hand, her fingers curled around his girth and started to stroke him. A bead of precum leaking from the tip causing her to press lightly against the slit which elicited a moan from Jerome. His hands moved down her hips and under the short skirt that she wore.   
His fingers teased over her panties and could feel the wet spot forming as Harleen broke the kiss to let her head fall back as a moan escaped her lips. “Fuck Jer, don’t tease me.” She begs slightly before feeling him sliding two fingers inside of her wet heat. “You are so wet for me baby girl.” He purrs into her ear.   
He starts to scissor his fingers inside of her as he pressed them against her g-spot, his thumb pressing against her clit causing her to moan his name loudly. His cock twitched as her moan sent a shiver down his spine. "I want you so bad Jer. Please…" Harleen moaned as she pushed his pants lower so that they fell to the floor.   
He withdrew his fingers from inside of her before bringing them to his mouth and sucking her juices from it. "Strip baby doll." Jerome growled seductively as his eyes clouded over with lust. Harleen didn't hesitate to strip herself of her clothes as Jerome finished removing his clothes as well.   
She moved over to Jerome and pushes him gently on the bed as she reconnected her lips to his. Her body grinding herself against him. His length was sliding between her wet folds and his hands moved down her body and rested against her hips as he deepened the kiss.   
Harleen broke the kiss briefly as she started to kiss down his body. She moved between his legs as she kissed over his v-line before pressing a light kiss to the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled teasingly around the tip collecting a bead of precum on the tip of her tongue before sliding his cock into her mouth. Jerome's eyes never left hers as he watched her intently. His fingers moving down to weave through her hair as he moaned when he felt her taking his cock into her mouth.   
"Oh fuck Harley…" His head fell back slightly as he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag slightly on his size. That didn't stop her from holding him at the back of her throat though for a few seconds before bobbing her head as his cock slide in and out of her warm cavern.   
When he felt himself getting close, he pulled her off his cock, "I won't last if you keep this up. I want to cum inside of you baby doll." He growled before pulling her back to his lips as he flipped them over. Jerome slides the tip of his cock between her folds very teasingly before starting to push into her. His mouth fell open slightly as he could feel her walls stretching to adjust to his size.   
"Fuck Jer…you are so big." She whimpered as she could feel her nails digging into his back causing Jerome to moan. He took a few moments to let her adjust before he started to move at a slow pace at first. Her hips bucking up to meet his with each thrust of his hips. "You are so tight...you feel so fucking good." Jerome moaned into her ear before nipping at it and leaving marks down her neck along with sloppy kisses.  
The way her body reacted to his was so natural as well as the way that their bodies fit together. This was a side of Jerome that no one else got to see, the loving and tender side that showed he cared about her. Her body arched up to fill the spaces between them so that there was no space between their bodies. Jerome started to pick up the pace as he brought his thumb down to rub against her clit to bring her more pleasure.   
Her hand slapped over her mouth to muffle her moans but Jerome took her wrist and pinned it down to the bed gently. “I want to hear everything baby doll. I want to hear how good I make you feel. I want to hear that pretty voice saying my name.” He purred seductively   
Harleen didn’t hold herself back as she moaned his name loudly, “Fuck Jer….you feel so good. You are going to make me cum.” Her nails dug into his back and left marks down it before she flipped them over and started to ride him. She pinned his hands above his head with a smile on her face.   
“Your big cock feels so good in my tight pussy don’t you think Jer?” She purrs while grinding against him, the tip of his cock rubbing against her g-spot as she did so eliciting even more moans and profanities to escape her lips. Harleen could feel herself getting close and she let her hand come down to rub against her clit before Jerome slapped it away with his free hand and used his thumb to apply just the right amount of pressure to push her over the edge.   
“Cum for me my sweet Harley.” He growled as he could feel her muscles clenching around his length causing him to climax at the same time that she did. Both of them could feel their bodies shivering with pleasure as they rode out their orgasms. When they finally started to come down from their high, Jerome just smiled up at her. “I love you Harleen. I always have ever since we met.” The words escape him before he could even stop them.   
Harleen froze for a moment when she heard the words falling from Jerome’s lips before she smiled. “I love you too Jerome. I think I always have, I just didn’t realize it until tonight. You opened my eyes Jer.” She leans down and gives him a gentle kiss before a knock on the door broke both of them out of their train of thought.   
“GCPD, I need to speak with Lila.” 


	3. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Harley go in for questioning.

“Give us one second.” Jerome calls out as he and Harley rushed to get dressed. Once they were presentable, Jerome went over and answered the door. “Sorry about that. I was just spending some time with my girlfriend. You wanted to ask me something about Lila?” He asks while throwing on his coat and stepping outside. Harleen puts her coat on as well and joins him outside and takes his hand. Harleen’s cheeks were tinted pink when Jerome called her his girlfriend.

“Yeah, we would like to speak with Lila.” The officer says once more. “She’s not here. Why what’s happened?” He asks in concern. “Where is she?” Gordon presses Jerome once more. “I don’t know. She was supposed to be home ages ago.” 

“You a relative?” 

“I’m her son Jerome and this is my girlfriend Harleen.” Jerome adds. 

“Jerome, when did you last see her?” 

“This morning, she was here when I left for the library.” Jerome says before another one of the entertainers interrupted and said something about his mother going on one of her sprees to which Jerome faked concern about her random disappearance and leaving of her belongings behind even though he knew exactly what had happened. Harleen had to hand it to him, he was a very convincing actor and she had a role to play in this too. The comforting girlfriend. 

The officer had instructed Jerome to let Shelia out after Jerome had given Jim some facts about her. They all followed the snake and watched as it led them to the cart that had a few piles of hay around it. When the officer uncovered the sheet that was over the cart, there was Lila and Zach. Jerome fell to his knees at the sight of his dead mother and Harleen was quick to comfort him. 

“I am going to have to ask you both to come down to the GCPD so that I can take statements. My name is Jim Gordon by the way.” He adds before Harleen helped Jerome to his feet once more. “Of course Mr. Gordon, we will both help in any way that we can.” She nods before leading Jerome to the squad car. 

\-----------------------

Once they both got down there, they were led to a room in which they were supposed to wait before being taken in for questioning. Her hand was still in his as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Don’t worry baby doll. I have everything figured out. We will be out of here and at our new place in no time.” He smiles before kissing her on the head. 

They were then called into the questioning room and asked to both sit down. Jim Gordon came inside and took a seat across from them. “Tell me about your mother Jerome and Harleen just sit tight for a second, I have a few questions for you next.” He explains. 

“She’s my mother. What can I say I love her. She is perfect. Not a very good cook, except for that.” He smiles sweetly. Jim continues to question Jerome and Harleen stays quiet as she thinks about what she is going to say. 

Finally Jim stops questioning Jerome and turned his attention to Harleen. “Harleen, it has been brought to my attention that you used to be Zach’s girlfriend but earlier today Jerome introduced you as his girlfriend. So can you please, if you don’t mind, tell me what your relation to Zach was?” He asks. 

She bites her lip nervously. “You are right, I was Zach’s girlfriend but I broke up with him the other day. He was…abusive. Zach was always jealous of how close Jerome and I were when I first joined the circus. At first he was sweet, he was the perfect boyfriend in a sense. He was a proper gentleman and then something just snapped in him I guess. He started to threaten me and he would hurt me to try to keep me quiet.” Harleen could feel the tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes. 

Jerome took her hand and let his thumb rub against the back of her hand. “It’s okay Harley, they are just trying to help. You don’t have to tell them about all this if you don’t feel comfortable.” He reassures her gently. Harleen just shakes her head, “No, it’s okay. They have a right to know what he has been doing to me.” She explains. 

“Jerome was the only one that was there for me during all this. He was the only one I could trust and who I could go to. I always heard the screaming matches between his mother and him. She would always hurt him much like Zach had been hurting me. I guess that is what ended up pushing us even closer together.” 

“We were going to run away from the circus life. Try to start a life of our own with each other away from the abuse and from the circus. Start over just the two of us since the circus was going to be moving out of town tomorrow. We were hoping that they would be long gone before they realize that we were missing from the group.” Harleen adds. 

Jim takes notes of what they were saying as they continued to talk more in depth about the topic. "Well, looks like you got your wish. Lee could you take Harleen out for a moment while I have some time alone with Jerome. I have a few more questions for him." Harleen was worried about what might happen while Jerome was alone with Jim but he knew Jerome could handle his own. 

She left with Lee and that was when Jim brought in Jerome's father. The male stopped acting as he showed his true face and confessed to both of the murders. Jim stepped out of the room and called the officers to arrest Jerome and took Lee aside and explained the situation before she came back into the room where Harleen was. 

Before they could say anything, Jim tried to stop the officer from walking by with Jerome outside the room but it was too late. Harleen had already seen Jerome in handcuffs and was trying to rush past Lee and Jim. Jim put his arm out to stop her. "Harleen, it's over. He confessed to both murders." 

"No, that's impossible. I was with him the whole time. He didn't do it.” She tries to pull herself out of Jim’s grip. When Jerome heard her say his name he turned his attention to her before mouthing that everything would be okay.

Harleen broke down in Jim’s arms. “No, no, I can’t go back to the circus. Please I can’t go back there. They will find me. They will hurt me. Only Jerome can protect me, please.” She pleads. 

Jim wanted to talk to Lee and see if there was any way that they could figure something out for Harleen. Edward managed to walk by the room and Jim called out to him. “Hey Nygma, are you busy? Can you come and stay with a witness for a second?” 

Edward looked at his watch before nodding his head. “Yeah I could spare some time. I just finished wrapping up the circus case.” He tells Jim before Jim nods.

“Maybe try not to mention that in front of her, her boyfriend just confessed to a double homicide and is getting sent to Arkham.” Jim tells Edward privately.

Jim and Lee leave the room and Edward comes into the room with Harleen who was still crying. “Who the hell are you?” She asks while looking up at the stranger in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want to see happen or what you might think will happen! Some of the updates might be a bit slow since I like to have a few chapters pre-written before posting them in case I need to change a few things.   
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: Peterpanouat.tumblr.com where I post other imagines.   
> Or if you want to rp with me I have an indie blog with Edward Nygma, Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska, Stiles Stilinski, Alec Lightwood, and Klaus Mikaelson at shxdowsofthenight.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4 - Everyone Has A Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of DC or of Gotham this is strictly for recreational purposes. Do not reblog unless you leave my credit. my work is protected under the creative commons license.
> 
> I know it took a while to post this but work has been rather busy. I know this chapter is short but the next one is pretty long so I hope it will be worth it! I will try to post it by the end of next week.

“I am Edward…Nygma.” He smiles. “And who might you be?” 

“I am Harleen.” She says as she wiped her eyes. Edward made sure that there was no one else around before shutting the door. 

“Let’s cut to the chase. I know for a fact that Jerome didn’t commit both of those murders so you can stop the act. We are the only two here and I don’t plan on letting the rest of the police know about the little discrepancy with Jerome’s confession. What I don’t understand is why did he take the fall for you?” Edward smiles. 

This only causes Harleen’s expression to darken as she smirked at Edward. “Alright fine, you caught me. I killed Zach but it was in self defense. I have people after me. If they were to find out that I was involved in a murder regardless of it being self defense or not, they would have me killed.” She explains.

“You know, you and I have a lot in common. We both have darker sides that not a lot of people know about. One that society would frown upon and shun us if they knew.” He smirked. 

“What better way to know how to get away with things than to be the person who hunts them down. You can learn so much about what police look for and where they normally look for evidence.” He says while taking a seat across from her. “You know which rooms are bugged and which ones aren’t. Obviously this one isn’t.”  
Harleen looked up at Edward, “Why should I trust you…why are you helping me?” She asks while questioning his intentions. 

“You know it can get rather boring around here and word has it that you don’t want to return to the circus and that they are sending Jerome to Arkham. I can help you break him out but you would have to be my intern. And that means of course if I need your help in the future I have an I.O.U on hand just in case.” The male’s face lit up.  
“Where would I stay though? I would have to be under protective custody or else if they release me I am as good as dead.” Harleen adds.

“Don’t worry about that I am sure that Jim being the person he is would be the one that offers to watch and take you in. But obviously while planning all that extra stuff you could come to my place and say we are working on a case, how does that sound?” He asks with a smile as he extended his hand to her to shake.

She smirked before shaking his hand too. “Deal. Looks like you got yourself an intern. Also, is there anyway you can convince them to let me talk to Jerome one last time before they send him away?” She asked, knowing it would be a long shot but it’s better than nothing.

“Good, I will talk to Jim about it. Meanwhile, I will see if he will let you say goodbye to Jerome.” Edward hears the knock on the door and excuses himself so that he could talk to Jim and Lee, shutting the door behind him. 

Harleen could see them talking outside of the window as she watched Jim gesture to someone and pointed at a room. She watched another officer came into the room and told her to follow him. Jim had nodded at her to tell her to go and then continued his conversation with Edward. 

When she arrived at the room, she didn’t hesitate to rush into the room and embrace Jerome as she broke down crying. “You aren’t shedding those tears for dear old me are you?” He wanted to hug her back but his hands were handcuffed behind his back. 

She buried her face against his neck. “I will get you out, I swear if its the last thing I do. I will write you everyday. I will come and visit you.” 

“Come on baby doll, you don’t think a stupid prison will stop me from wanting to see you do you?” He asks with a smirk. “Once I serve my time, we can be together just like we planned.” Jerome reassures her as she looked into his eyes. 

“I am going to miss you so much.” Her hands come up to cup his cheeks before she places a heated kiss against his lips which he happily returns. 

After a few seconds, Jim walks in and tells them that it is time for Jerome to go. “He will take care of you until I see you next. I trust he won’t let anything happen to you.” The ginger says with a smile. “Isn’t that right Jimbo? You better keep your half of the deal or else.” Jerome warned Jim.

“Wait what deal? What are you talking about Jerome?” She asks as the guard starts taking Jerome away. “I love you Harleen, always remember that.” He tells her sincerely. “I love you too Jerome.” She responds back as she tries to keep the tears from falling down her face. 

“We are going to put you in protective custody Harleen. You are going to stay at my place with me and Lee so we can keep an eye on you. We want you to catch us up as to why someone like you would have a target on your back to someone like the Falcone family.” Jim tells her as she watched as Jerome was taken away. 

“I would need to talk about this with Jerome…he is the only one that knows. The only one that I trust. I don’t really trust cops honestly. They are the reason my parents were killed and the reason why I had to join the circus.” She tells him before giving him any time to respond to what she said. “I should go and check in with Edward since he offered me an internship.”

Harleen then turned around and walked out of the room and asked to be directed to where Edward’s office was. She walked inside and saw him doing some paperwork. “So then I guess Jim agreed for me to be your intern…that means you have to look out for me otherwise Jerome will probably come after you, and it won’t matter how dark your ‘dark side’ is, you have never seen Jerome at his fullest potential.” She smiled. 

“You really think that your boyfriend will be able to hurt a member of the police force and be able to get away with it. That’s rather cute but looks can be deceiving sometimes and you shouldn’t always judge a book by its cover. Now, let’s get to work.” Edward smiles before leading her to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy Can Be Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of DC or of Gotham this is strictly for recreational purposes. Do not reblog unless you leave my credit. my work is protected under the creative commons license.
> 
> I know it took a while to post this but work has been rather busy. I know this chapter is longer than the last so hopefully this will last you all a while. There has been a lot of shit happening in my personal life so I haven’t been able to write as much.

Harleen never missed a day when she wrote letters to Jerome when the guards wouldn’t let her go and visit him. Some days, Harley would slip the guards a few dollars so that she and Jerome could have some time alone together which mostly ended with him fucking her against either a wall or vending machine that was in the facility. 

She found a way to forge paperwork saying that she was a therapist assigned to work with Jerome of course with help from Edward which was why it was so easy for her to get through without having to bribe the guards after a few months.  
All the inmates knew that Harleen was off limits and that they didn’t want to risk messing with Jerome. They had learned through observation that if they so much as looked at Harleen, they would be put through pain that most of the inmates tended to want to avoid if possible. 

She was on her way for a surprise visit to see Jerome when she walked in on him flirting with another girl. Harley watched as the other girl got closer to Jerome and saw her kiss him. She was secretly hoping that he was going to push her away and tell her that he was taken but that wasn’t the case. 

She watched as his hands brought the other girl closer to him and Harley could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Seeing the other girl finally noticing that Harleen was there, she had pulled Jerome closer to her. “What are you looking at? Keep walking doctor.” She snarled with a smug look on her face. 

“Absolutely nothing carry on with whatever you were doing. I was just heading out.” She replied as Jerome had perked up when the girl in front of him mentioned ‘doctor’ and heard Harleen’s voice. 

He pushed the girl away from him and turned to see Harleen turning around to walk away. “Wait Harleen this isn’t what it looks like. She doesn’t mean anything to me. She came onto me.” He tries to explain to her as he runs to catch up with her and takes her arm.

“Oh stop the bullshit Jerome. I saw her kiss you, I saw you pull her closer to you. Don’t lie to me. We are done, so carry on with the slut. I wanted to surprise you. I was here to tell you we were going to break you out tonight but it seems you are more than happy to stay here with her so forget it. Forget everything.” Harleen hissed before ripping her arm away from him and turning on her heels and walking away from him. 

Jerome grabbed her harshly and pushed her against the wall. “You aren’t going anywhere. I am telling you that she means nothing. I want to be with you.”  
“That’s funny. You told me the same thing last night when we slept together Jer. Now why don’t you stop wasting your time with her and you and me have some fun together.” The girl smirked as she came over and nipped at Jerome’s earlobe. 

There was such a fire burning in Harleen’s heart upon seeing this girl talking of Jerome like that. With her free hand she reached into her pocket without hesitation and pulled out her pocket knife before stabbing the girl in the neck before anyone could stop her. 

“You stupid fucking bitch.” Harley snarled as Jerome let go of her arm and she started to stab the girl over and over staining her perfectly white coat with spots of red. 

When she finished, she composed herself before getting up. She wiped some of the blood from the corner of her lips before making eye contact with Jerome as she licked it from her fingers. 

“You are bad.” Jerome purrs before taking a step closer to her as he picked up the knife. 

“Harleen, the guards are on the way are you almost fini-“ Edward had been walking down the hall when he saw the mess. “We are leaving without him.” She smirked as she saw the knife in Jerome’s hand. 

The guards came around the corner and tackled Jerome and disarmed the knife from him. “I tried to save her but when I got here it was too late. She had already bled out.” Harleen says to the guards as they cuffed Jerome before Edward walked over. 

“Hey wait wait, Harleen we need to talk about what happened. That girl was lying. I would never lie to you Harleen. You and me, we had a plan.” Jerome growled as he was yanked from being pinned to the wall by the guards.

“We did have a plan. You decided to throw that away. Put him back in his cell.” She nods to the guards before they push him along despite his protesting.

“Have everyone clear the scene. I work forensics at the GCPD. I will take care of the crime scene and run some tests.” Edward states as he flashed his badge to the guards. 

All the guards clear the scene as Edward notices that the knife belonged to Harley. “This is yours…” He says before making sure no one was looking and picked it up and slid it into his pocket. 

“We should clean this up. Once they take the body to the GCPD then we can figure out an analysis that will satisfy the cops although I think that we already have one.” He says before calling for some guards to help clean up the scene and pack the body away to take to the headquarters. 

Once they got into the car, Edward looked at the time. “I have to meet up with Tom looks like you are coming with, it shouldn’t take too long. Just stay hidden and you will be fine.” He says as they both buckled up.

They pulled up under the elevated track and parked the car. Seeing Tom walking down the street, Edward got out of the car and called out to Tom. Harleen found it odd that Tom called him the ‘riddle man’ but she also found that nickname rather cute as well, it was very fitting for Ed since he did always have his riddles and Harleen loved them because she found them to be quite challenging.

The more they talked the more Harleen couldn’t help but overhear and listen to their conversation. When she saw Tom punch Edward, she was worried about what else Tom might do. She was about to show herself when she saw Edward slip his hand into his pocket and pull out the knife. She watched as Edward stabbed Tom and she could feel a rush going through her.

When she watched Tom drop to the ground she instantly looked to make sure that no one else was around. Getting out of the car, she can notice that Edward is a little shaken up as he let out a hysterical laugh. “Come on, let me help you dispose of the mess.” She says before having Edward help her move Tom’s dead body to the trunk of Edward’s car.

Harleen texted Jim and told him that she was going to be late coming home because she and Edward were going to be working on the Arkham case so that he wouldn’t come by and be worried about her. 

She helped him take the body upstairs before helping lay down some tarps in his bathroom. “You have saws right? Or something we can use to dismember the body? We are going to have to dissolve it tomorrow at the GCPD while we close the Arkham case as well.” She says with a smile. 

“So then…how did it feel? You know …to kill him knowing that you are protecting Kristen from him. You did the right thing you know…that is one less scumbag out there abusing women.” Harleen tells him. 

It took Edward a few moments seeming as this was his first kill and there was a darker part of him that enjoyed doing that. A darker part of him that enjoyed killing Tom, seeing the blood on the knife, knowing he could possibly get caught for this. 

Edward still seemed to be in shock and Harleen didn’t blame him. Your first kill can be absolutely blissful. She could remember how good it felt to give someone a taste of their own medicine. “I will drive back, you seem a bit out of it.” She responds before getting into the driver’s seat and waiting for Edward to get into the car. 

She then pulled the car away and drove to his apartment where she helped him bring the body back in. Harleen promised Edward that she would take care of the mess and then burn the clothes when she was finished. With that Edward changed his clothes and Harleen set to work on moving the body into the bathtub.

She let her fingers run over all the different tools that were at her disposal that she could use to break down and disassemble the body of Tom. They were sharp enough to draw blood and one of them nicked her. 

She licked the blood from the wound as she started to pick up the hacksaw and with a smile on her face set to work on dismembering the body. A few minutes later, Edward had collected himself and joined her in the bathroom with a few suitcases. 

“You are going to use that to transport the body?” She asked, “You should at least bag the parts so blood doesn’t leak everywhere.” Harleen points out. Edward rubbed his temples before going and getting some plastic so that they could wrap the body in something to help keep it from leaking. 

After a few hours, they finished wrapping and packing up the body. Harleen stayed up to clean up the mess while Edward got some sleep. Once she finished, she showered and went to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 6 - Flirting With The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t updated this in forever and for that I am sorry. I was promoted to manager during quarantine and now I am in charge of an entire location for our local business which we are trying to keep afloat. I moved into a new apartment and got out of a toxic situation so bless. I plan on picking this up still and updates will slowly happen.

They both woke up the next day and Harleen went to catch up with Jim as Edward took the body to the forensic examining room to start dissolving the body. She spotted Jim from across the room and walked over to him with the report from the death at Arkham. He stepped over to his desk and stood in front of it.

“Harley, are you okay? I heard about what happened at Arkham.” Jim asks, just wanting to make sure that she was okay. “You helped Nygma with the body, correct? I assume you have the report?”

She nodded as she handed him the manilla folder with the information. “I am fine. It was pretty standard. Jerome sliced her in her carotid artery and she bled out in a matter of seconds. The rest of the stab wounds were just rage induced and over kill.” She acted as if it was something that had deeply hurt her to actually witness the carnage even though it never affected her, not even in the slightest. There was no hesitation in the moves she made.

Harleen shook her head out of her thoughts before looking back up at Jim. “The wound was made by the blade of a makeshift pocket knife. They should have it in the evidence room.” Harley lied through her teeth. “I have to go and help Mr. Nygma with some things.”

Jim wasn’t able to tell how Harleen was feeling but he figured she was still in shock from what she had witnessed at Arkham, it usually was hard for someone to see the person that they love kill another person in cold blood. He knew to keep an eye on her and nodded his head. “Yeah you can go and assist Mr. Nygma. Just let me know if you end up staying longer tonight. I know Lee wanted to make sure that we had dinner tonight to try to catch up and learn about what you have been taught by Edw-Mr. Nygma.” He corrected himself before shutting the folder and placing it on his desk.

“I will make sure to let you know.” She nods her head before turning on her heels and going to the Forensic Examination Room. Harleen noticed Kristen leaving and figured that Edward would be flustered.

“Everything okay?” She asks as he walks into the room and shuts it behind her. “She wanted a case file and wanted to know about Tom, if I had seen him.” Harleen smirked as she walked over and saw the jumbled body in the sink.

“Did she see the body?” The girl raised a brow as she watched Edward look away. “Well, yes but I told her it was an accidental death, industrial saw…I am pretty sure she didn’t recognize it…” Harleen shook her head. “We should get rid of it just in case she starts to suspect anything.”

“We need to get her off our tracks otherwise she might start digging and we both know that we don’t want that to happen. Now to dispose of the body.” She says before grabbing a bin of the chemicals that would help to disintegrate the body. It didn’t even phase her as she started to grab the cut up body parts and started to throw them into the bin.

“We will need to find somewhere to put this while they disintegrate unless this is powerful enough to reduce him to bones within a matter of hours. We could also just throw his body into food as well. Feed it to the very people that bully you. Could you imagine what they would say if they realized that they had eaten their friend?” She smirked.

Hearing her words, Edward might have actually contemplated that for a second before he shook his head. “No, that would still leave behind evidence and what we don’t want to do is leave behind any evidence. I know that I don’t want to go to Arkham any time soon and I am sure that you don’t want to either.”

“Oh please I would love to make Jerome’s life a living hell after what he did.” She sighed before finishing up and then covering the body pieces so they could dissolve overnight. “Now, it should be taken care of within a few hours. Nothing left to do except wait.” She tells him.

“You seem to have your head busy with Kristen so I will leave you to that. I will start figuring out what I am to do with my new found freedom.” She smirked before going over and giving Edward a kiss on the cheek randomly, being in a good mood that made her feel like she was untouchable as she left the room.

Harleen walked out of the room leaving Edward to feel something different in the pit of his stomach. Something about her words and actions appealed to the darkness inside of him. He tried to suppress that though since he knew that he had to be careful. He had to be in control of himself.

He walked over and looked into his bag before pulling out the video tape. Edward had promised Harleen that he would have destroyed the recording of what happened in Arkham Asylum, claiming that the video was busted/corrupted somehow. Something was telling him to watch it to see what exactly he was dealing with, who he was dealing with.

Edward saw Jerome and saw the random girl together. He observed Harleen’s behavior and saw how jealousy was burning in her eyes at the words and actions of the other girl. Maybe that was what he needed to do…make Kristen jealous. Not enough for her to want to kill someone because there was no way that Edward would ever find her capable of doing such a thing since Kristen could do no wrong in his eyes.

Seeing how Harleen immediately stabbed the girl as rage and anger had consumed her body. He couldn’t help but to think that she would be so much better off with himself rather than that stupid Jerome. A darker part of himself was attracted to the idea of helping her get revenge against Jerome, whatever that meant, but at the same time, there was the other part of him that wanted to focus on winning over Kristen.

Everyone saw him as the nerdy scientist in the GCPD but Edward was destined to prove them wrong. He would prove everyone wrong and show them that he was not someone to be messed with. Taking the tape out of the player, he walked over and placed it in the bin of acid and watched it dissolve.

There was an idea brewing in his head on how they could both get what they wanted. Harleen could get back at Jerome while he could win over Kristen. It was a fool proof plan…at least that was what he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finding His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave me some feedback as well to tell me if you like it or dislike it. I love hearing from you all <3

After she left Edward in the room, Harleen went and found Jim and waited for them to go home. It was a bit odd just how happy she seemed to be ever since leaving Edward’s office. Jim shook his head of those thoughts before seeing Lee and then they started walking towards the car. They headed home for the day and when they got back Harleen helped Lee with making dinner. 

It was rather odd that she was so happy and even Lee could sense that as well but she knew that she had to be rather careful. So with that Lee put a smile on her face and turned to Harleen. “What seems to have gotten you in such a good mood? Did you and Nygma close another case?” She asks before stirring the pasta sauce with the spoon and then tasting some of it. 

Harleen was rather lost in her thoughts as when she had heard Lee asking her a question. “Sorry, what were you saying?” She asks as she strained the pasta and placed it into one of the serving bowls while humming one of the tunes from the circus. 

Lee repeated her question and caused Harley to shrug her shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess I am finally just letting go of the past and accepted that I need to move on.” She lied before continuing with the fantasy of hers. “I think that maybe I should become a psychiatrist, help people who can’t help themselves, you know? Help those just like you and Gordon.” She explains. 

“I know that I have been Nygma’s apprentice for a while and I think that maybe I should look into going to school? Do you think that there would be a way to make that happen?” She asks curiously, knowing that Lee felt bad for her and wanted to help however she could. Maybe if she had the proper knowledge on how to get what she wanted, she could get back her Jerome. 

Lee nodded her head, “I think that we can figure something out for sure. I am glad that you are starting to see the bright side to things.” She tells her, causing Harley to smile. The rest of the night goes rather well for the three of them. They spend some more time bonding and Harley starts to fathom for maybe just a second that if she had a family, this is what she would want it to be like. She pictured herself and Jerome with kids of their own and fell asleep with those thoughts in her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day, the three of them had gone to work as they had before but this time it was different. There was something different. Harley wouldn’t know however because she was too preoccupied with Edward and coming up with a plan to really know about what was taking place. So when Lee and Jim were told of the escape of the Arkham patients and learned who was on that list, they knew they had to tread carefully. 

“Should we tell her?” He asks Lee before turning his attention to Harley and Nygma who were having a conversation across the precinct. Lee shook her head, “We should at least give her some time to be happy. We can tell her later tonight. There is no way that they would come to the precinct. There has to be someone else behind their escape.” She reasons with him before the captain gets everyone’s attention. 

“Attention everyone. There is some news that I would like to share. The mayor has been kidnapped and that needs to be our number one priority right now. We need to find him immediately. In other news, Jim will be lead on finding those that have escaped Arkham. Jim if you could brief everyone on what happened, I will assemble a team to find the mayor. That is all. Thank you.” She tells them before dismissing everyone. 

The announcement from the captain immediately caught Harley’s attention. When Jim was briefing the team on who had escaped, he kept a careful eye on Harley to see her reaction but it was rather hard when she was still keeping herself mostly to Edward. Turning to Edward, she took a deep breath. “Maybe we need to enact your plan sooner than we thought. If he is out, that means he will be coming to get me. I know he is.” She tells him. 

“Well then I guess we just have to be extra prepared for when he arrives don’t we?” He smirked before seeing Jim walking over after the briefing had finished. “Looks like you got some company headed this way.” He tells her before she turns her attention back to Jim and putting on a fake face.

“Hey, I know I should have told you about it when it happened but we didn’t want to ruin the mood yesterday. Lee and I think that with Jerome back, we should take you up on that offer for you to go back to school. The sooner we get you out of here the better.” 

“You think that I should go to school while Jerome is out of Arkham? What if he tries to find me?” She asks in concern. Jim shakes his head, “He won’t find you. I will make sure of that.” He tells her before she nodded her head, “Okay I trust you.” She tells him before grabbing her things. She turned back to Edward before whispering something into his ear. “I will be back soon, just text me if you need me.” She smiled before heading off with Jim to assemble some of her things together for the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had finished gathering her things and Jim had the bus that was to take her somewhere disguised as a school bus in hopes to keep her identity under wraps. The trip was going rather well until she felt the bus stopping abruptly. When she heard the gunshot ring out, she knew that there was trouble. She also knew that Jim had made sure it would be hard to trace her location but apparently that wasn’t enough. 

Seeing the familiar face down the aisle, she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. “Jerome…” She said more to herself. “Now, I am sure that you all don’t know how hard it was for me to find this bus but I am looking for someone in particular. If she agrees to come with me willingly everyone will be fine, otherwise I will just have to well….burn it to the ground.” He smirked as a playful smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. 

“Oh my dear Harley, come out come out wherever you are.” He coos as he makes his way through the bus with the gun still in hand. She couldn’t stop the wild pounding in her chest as his steps got closer and closer to her but she knew deep down that she was still angry with him. “There you are darling. Time for us to make our great escape.” He purred as the strange men started to cuff the other girls to the seats on the bus. 

Harley scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You really think that I want to go with you after you slept with that whore? Do you think that I am stupid or something?” She hissed, “I am not going with you. I would rather burn with the bus.” 

Jerome lets out a more than dramatic laugh when he hears her words before putting on a serious face. “Oh come on Harls you can’t be serious. You know that she was only saying that to get under your skin. I never slept with the whore. She was throwing herself at me even though I told her I already had a girl waiting for me when I got out…but look we can discuss this once we get out of here. Regardless, you are coming with me.” He tells her. “Now if that is by force or of your own free will that is completely up to you.” 

Harley had thought about how much she had missed him and dreamed of a moment when he would come back for her. She was his missing piece and she knew that. “Jim would never let you get away with this and you know it.” She tells him as she got up to go with him. Jerome let Greenwood spray the bus down with gasoline before Jerome and Harley exited the bus. Jerome had her handcuffed to himself so she couldn’t leave his side. 

Greenwood emerged from the bus right as the cops were arriving. Jerome held Harley close and started firing shots at the cops before he spotted Jim. Jim told the cops to hold their fire before trying to talk some sense into Jerome but it seemed Jerome didn’t really care to hear it.

“Look Jimbo, I will always be grateful to you for watching after my Harls but I think we have been away from each other long enough and it’s time for us to spend a little quality time together. Lit em’ up.” Jerome smirked before pulling Harley with him to the truck. Greenwood hopped in as well but Arnold stayed behind to light the fire as they started to drive away. 

Harley was quiet for most of the drive and given how she didn’t really have much room in the front seat for all four of them, she still tried to distance herself from Jerome even with the handcuffs on. “Come on doll, don’t be like that. Everything will be explained when we get to the penthouse.” He reassures her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and feedback it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
